Tootie's True Colors
by WiiFan2009
Summary: After another session of torture by Vicky, Timmy just wants to go home. But when Tootie sees the pain inflicted on Timmy, will she show a new side towards him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been reading a lot of TimmyxTootie fics lately, and I'm becoming a fan of the pairing, so I thought I'd try my hand at this. Read and Review!

Tootie's True Colors

"Alright twerp, you're all done for today" an annoyingly terrifying voice rang in the house. Timmy had been forced to work in Vicky's house, as part of her new babysitting gig. Though one could hardly call it a gig; that would imply that there was actually fun involved. _Vicky's Home-Babysitting Service_, as was shown on flyers posted on every wall in Dimmsdale, advertised that it would teach young charges about the value of hard work, when in reality it was all a cover-up to let her work as many children to near-death as possible. Timmy was beginning to learn that lesson the hard-way; Vicky's chores had left him with scrapes, bruises, and marks everywhere. To make things worse, Cosmo and Wanda had to go to an emergency meeting in Fairy World, so he couldn't just wish his injuries away.

Timmy struggled to stand up, and was nearly blown halfway across the room when the evil babysitter yelled in his face "NOW GET OUT", and proceeded to cackle an annoying laugh. Timmy dragged his aching legs out of the room, desperate to get out of the evil house. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard a shrill and hyper voice yell "Timmy, is that you?"

Timmy didn't have to turn around to know that it was Tootie, Vicky's nicer sister who had a big time crush on him. Timmy didn't cringe this time when Tootie ran to hug him, though one could attribute that more to his immense physical pain, and less to any internal attitude adjustment. "Hi, Tootie…" Timmy murmured. Though he didn't dare say it in front of her, right now he just wanted to crawl into bed in his own house and cry himself to sleep.

It was then that Tootie's expression changed from hyperactive joy to one of concern and caring. "Timmy, are you okay?" Tootie questioned.

"I…I'm fine, Tootie…" Timmy struggled to respond, turning his head away from her; the last thing he wanted was to show weakness in front of her, or anyone for that matter.

Tootie frowned and placed her hand on his cheek, applying just enough force to force Timmy to face her. It was then that Tootie saw the extent of the damage that Timmy had endured, his face alone covered in black and blue marks, his eyes threatening to leak tears at any given moment. "Timmy, what happened? Was this…" a look of epiphany crossed her features. "Was this my sister's doing?" Timmy only nodded, looking down at his feet in an attempt to hide his shame, as well as the blush that was lightly coloring his cheeks from the contact. Tootie felt her maternal instincts flare up, feeling a very strong desire to care for him at that moment. Tootie then murmured "Come here…" grabbing his hand and lightly dragging him up the stairs to her room. Timmy relinquished any and all resistance this time, lacking the physical strength to resist, and also lacking the emotional resolve to turn away. _Wherever she's taking me, it can't be worse than what Vicky did…_

Soon enough, they had reached the door, Tootie opening it with her free hand to reveal a pink room with lots of Timmy-based memorabilia. She led him over to the Timmy-shaped bed, and sat him down on the blankets. "I'll be right back, just try to relax…" Tootie said soothingly before going to her closet, fumbling through its depths for something to help her beloved. Timmy took a moment to look around, having never actually been in this room himself. He then looked down at the bed sheets he was sitting on, seeing the words "Mrs. Tootie Turner" stitched on them in a pattern. Timmy blushed; although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was starting to think about the young girl differently. _Besides, it's not like Trixie's gonna even recognize me of her own free will in this century…_

It was then that he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Grinding his teeth to avoid yelling in pain, Timmy looked back in front of him, seeing Tootie with a First Aid Kit in one hand and a damp cotton ball in the other. "Sorry," Tootie apologized, "but it needs to get disinfected or it could get worse." Timmy nodded and closed his eyes, allowing Tootie to work, biting his lower lip to mute any pained reactions. For her part, the young girl tried to be as gentle as possible, lightly dabbing Timmy's marks with the disinfectant-soaked cotton ball, though she still felt a dash of guilt whenever he cringed in pain from the contact. When she was finished, she put a band-aid on Timmy's marks. "There, all done!" Tootie announced. Timmy just closed his eyes and smiled a grateful smile, his buck tooth protruding from his lips. Tootie smiled at him, saying "There's that smile…it's so nice to see you happy."

"Th…thank you Tootie…" Timmy stammered, tears threatening to leak. Tootie sat next to him and wiped his eyes with her thumb. "Tootie…" Timmy continued, "I know that I can be a jerk sometimes and that I haven't exactly been the best of friends, and I…I'm so sorry. Nobody's ever done for me what you have, and I should count myself lucky to have you…"

"Oh, Timmy…" Tootie gasped. She then held out her arms to Timmy, who for a change eagerly leaned into the embrace, arms wrapping around her and vice-versa. Tears started to fall from the young boy's deep blue eyes, his resolve to hold them back fading fast. Tootie rubbed the back of his neck for comfort, and murmured "It's ok, Timmy, just let it all out." And so, that's what he did, letting his tears fall while Tootie held him, every so often murmuring words of comfort. At last, the watergates ceased to flood, and Timmy looked up at Tootie, who simply smiled at him.

As the young girl wiped the tear tracks off his cheeks, Timmy smiled and murmured "You know, I've never seen this side of you before; it's…very nice" _Stupid, Turner; can't you think of anything nicer to say; the girl treated your injuries for pete's sake _thought Timmy as he mulled over how stupid that sounded.

But Tootie simply continued to smile at him and replied "Timmy, I know I can be a little…over hyper, and I know that I sometimes come on a little strong when I try to express my affections…" Before Timmy could open his mouth to interject, Tootie continued "but, I care about you, and I want to be there for you." She then took his hand in her own and finished "So, the next time my sister's mean to you, or your parents ignore you, or whatever, come and talk to me; I'll listen."

Timmy smiled at her, and did something that he never would have considered doing an hour ago; he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Both blushed a deep scarlet hue, embarrassed smiles on their faces. Timmy then stood up and said "Well, I should probably get home; I need to get some rest for tomorrow. Thanks again, Tootie."

As he got up to leave, she grabbed his arm and handed him a blue pack in the shape of his head. "Here, take this ice pack with you; you can use it to dull some of the pain from your injuries." If Timmy had any tears left, his eyes would have watered. He gratefully took it from her. He then turned around and walked towards the door. Before grabbing the doorknob, he spoke "Tootie, do you, maybe, want to go for a picnic or something on Saturday? Whatever you want to do…"

Before an hour ago, Tootie would have squealed with joy and covered Timmy with smooches. This time however, she just smiled and replied "That would be nice…I'll talk to you at lunch tomorrow and we can plan from there."

Still smiling, Timmy walked out, feeling loved and content for the first time in a long while. Before this day, he thought the young girl to be annoying. But now that he saw her true colors, he couldn't help but feel excited for their imminent date. _She's really something…_ he thought, blushing.


	2. The Picnic

The Picnic

A/N: After hearing positive feedback from Tootie's True Colors, I decided to do a continuation of it. So, this is Chapter 2. Enjoy and R&R!

_Let's see, what to do, what to do…_thought Tootie as she went over her options in dress, preparing for her date with Timmy. It was amazing how far they had come in such a short time. Just two weeks ago, she was hounding him affectionately and he just ran away, screaming. After Vicky's new babysitting "service" started however, something changed between them. Tootie clenched her fists in rage as she remembered the harm that her own sister brought upon the boy she loved. Seeing Timmy's face black and blue all over made a new flame fire up inside of her, and Timmy in all of his despair finally let his guard down. And to his surprise, Tootie didn't act obsessive at all. Rather, she treated his injuries and comforted him as his bottled up pain came rushing out. And when it was all over, Timmy fulfilled one of her long-awaited fantasies; he asked her out. Yet instead of pouncing on him, Tootie just smiled and agreed to discuss it during lunch the next day. After all of her failed attempts to get his attention, Tootie realized that she needed to have an attitude adjustment and tone down the severity of her expressions if she ever wanted Timmy to like her.

The next day, she found him at an abandoned table in the back of the cafeteria, which was surprising given how much he liked to sit with AJ and Chester. _Maybe he wanted to talk to me privately…_ thought the young girl as she walked over to the young boy. Timmy smiled at her as she sat down. Tootie smiled and grabbed his hand, causing Timmy to lightly blush. "How are you holding up, Timmy?" asked Tootie; it had only been a day since his injuries, and even with her treatments, there was bound to be at least some soreness.

Timmy just smiled at her and assured her that he was fine. "So..." he started awkwardly, "What do you want to do?" Timmy cringed inwardly at his word choice; asking girls out was never his strong suit, and he genuinely wanted to give Tootie a good time. Timmy would swear that she could read his thoughts, because she reached over the table, angled Timmy's head so that he was looking at her, and said "I'm sure that whatever we do will be great, Timmy. So don't stress out too much, ok?" Timmy smiled as Tootie got a look in her eyes and started "Wait, you mentioned a picnic yesterday, right?" Timmy nodded, motioning for Tootie to continue. "Well, I remember this big hill in the town park; maybe we could have a picnic there, and maybe watch the sunset…"

Timmy smiled and replied "That sounds great; will I meet you there at around, say, 4ish?" Tootie nodded and smiled as the bell rang. "Well, that's the bell, I should get going…see you Saturday, Tootie!"

Tootie smiled at the memory; it was the first time that the two of them had a real conversation on happy terms. _But I'm getting off track; I have to get ready, or this date will never happen…_thought Tootie as she refocused. She looked at herself in the mirror and focused on her hairdo, normally a twin-pigtail style. _Perhaps I should do something different this time_. She then took out the elastic bands that were keeping her pigtails together and combed her hair until it was all flowing down her back. _Much better…_ she thought as she moved on to her outfit, normally a black and grey catholic school uniform. Even she had to admit that it was rather bland and unappealing. She started looking through her closet and found a simple dress with flowers on it. _Appealing, and it fits the location!_ After changing into the dress, she looked at her reflection. Smiling and pleased with the results, she walks out of the room, grabs the picnic basket that she had prepared, and heads to the park to meet Timmy.

The young boy waited atop the hill in his standard attire of blue jeans, pink shirt, and a pink cap. Next to him was a picnic basket, filled with food for his date. His heart hammered in his chest, the boy jittery about his first date. _Calm down, Turner, once Tootie sees what you prepared, everything will be fine._

He then saw the flowery-dressed girl approach him and his eyes widened, shocked at Tootie's new look. "Tootie, you look…fantastic…" he stammered, still awestruck at the young girl. Tootie blushed, then remembered where she was and handed her basket to him, saying "I brought you this; it's your favorite, right?"

Timmy opened the basket and gasped at the contents; it may as well have been a Timmy Turner smorgasbord. "You made all of this, for me?" Timmy's eyes watered with joy at the gift. "I hope you like it…" began Tootie. "I made it myself…" she started before Timmy tackled her in a hug, knocking them both to the ground as he exclaimed affectionately "Thank you Thank you Thank you! I don't know what I did to deserve you!"

Tootie giggled and replied "You're very welcome Timmy. Now would you mind relaxing a little bit so I can breathe?" _Now I have an inkling of how being chased by me made Timmy feel…_she briefly thought as Timmy let go of her and sat up, offering a sheepish smile. A look of remembrance crossed his face and he suddenly exclaimed "I brought something for you too…" and handed his basket to her. Tootie smiled and gratefully took it, opening the lid to find an equally impressive assortment of her favorite foods. Tootie hugged Timmy, though in a much more gentle manner than he hugged her, and whispered "Timmy, this is fantastic! How did you do all this?"

Timmy simply smiled and replied "A guy's got to have some secrets, Tootie!" Before she could ask any more questions, Timmy interjected "Alright, we should probably dig in, before all this delicious food goes to waste." Tootie nodded enthusiastically, and they both dug into their respective baskets, occasionally sharing a bite with each other.

Before long, both of their baskets were empty, and their stomachs stuffed. "That was delicious! Thanks for the great time, Timmy!" exclaimed Tootie. Timmy smiled and nodded at her. As he looked at her, he could feel his heart hammering harder in his chest. He then surprised Tootie by embracing her again, albeit more gently than last time. Tootie blinked, then returned the embrace, sensing that her beloved needed this moment. "I…I love you Tootie…" Timmy murmured, snuggling into her shoulder. Tootie blushed, then replied "I love you too." She then saw the sunset ahead of her and exclaimed "Ooh, Timmy, isn't the sunset just beautiful?" When no answer came, she looked down to see Timmy sound asleep in her lap. Tootie didn't know how to feel; on one hand, she felt miffed that Timmy couldn't stay awake long enough to enjoy the sunset with her. On the other hand, her heart melted at seeing him asleep and snuggled in her arms. Smiling, the young girl resolved to pick him up and carry him home. Though he was asleep, Timmy smiled at the closeness between himself and Tootie, enjoying the beginning of what would be a long and loving relationship.


	3. Humiliation and Comfort

Humiliation and Comfort

The young girl hummed absent-mindedly, running a hand through one of her pigtails. Even a full week and a half after her date with Timmy, Tootie still couldn't believe that she had finally gotten her long-coveted relationship with Timmy. _If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. Nothing could ruin this moment!_

Alas, her reverie was brought to a halt when she felt someone brush by her, making just enough contact to wake her out of her daydreamy state. Blinking once, she caught a glimpse of a familiar pink hat turn the corner before disappearing. _Timmy?_ Tootie started to wonder. _Why would he just rush by me? _Indeed, such behavior was expected of the old Timmy Turner, when Tootie hounded him nonstop. But ever since they solidified their relationship, the young boy always took the courtesy to greet her whenever they crossed paths. _What could have happened to make him behave like that?_ A serious expression on her face, Tootie didn't wait for Timmy to come to her this time; she dropped the books in her hand and yelled "TIMMY…WAIT UP!"

The young boy didn't hear her, nor did he see her; he just ran as fast as he could, his face looking at the ground, wanting to just get out of there and escape the humiliation. Completely abandoning restraint, he slammed the front doors open and ran down the sidewalk, hurrying to get home so that he could be in solitude. It was then that he felt a warm hand grab his own. He stopped; he only felt this warm feeling twice; whenever his godparents held him in their arms, and when Tootie comforted him. Given that Cosmo and Wanda were away on vacation with Poof, it had to be Tootie. "Timmy, what's wrong? Talk to me…"

As much as Timmy craved the comfort that his girlfriend provided him, he still mostly felt embarrassed from the recent humiliation and didn't want to trouble her. "Tootie, you…you don't want to see me like this…" It was a lame excuse and Timmy knew it, but it was all that is brain could come up with at the moment.

The young girl, determined as ever, simply gave her boyfriend a gesture that gave them both déjà vu; she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face so that he was looking at her. What she saw gave her feelings of shock and anger. Timmy's face was covered in what looked like his lunch; strands of pasta hanging all over his face, tomato sauce mixing with the tears in his eyes, and cookie crumbs mixed in his hair. The situation might have been comical, if it weren't so serious. Tootie gave him a smile, took his hand, and said "Come on sweetie; let's go home and get you cleaned up." Timmy smiled as he squeezed her hand and kept pace with her, silently expressing his gratitude at her seemingly boundless love for him.

A few short minutes later, they reached Timmy's house, which after Timmy unlocked the door they both entered. Tootie led Timmy upstairs to his room and sat him down on the bed. "I'll be right back sweetie…" Tootie said soothingly before letting go and walking to the bathroom on the other side of his room. Timmy waited patiently, glancing around his room to keep himself occupied. His gaze settled on a portrait of Tootie that sat on his desk, causing him to smile. After that fateful day when Tootie treated his injuries, Timmy replaced a portrait of Trixie that he had with the one that sat there now, a symbol of his reciprocated feelings towards Tootie. He then felt that familiar warm feeling flood his hand, causing the boy to look up and see Tootie with a towel and handkerchief. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up…" she said, proceeding to wipe his face with the handkerchief, moving her hand down his cheeks in a rhythmic pattern. Timmy smiled; unlike when she treated his wounds, this didn't leave a sting, but rather a soothing sensation that Timmy found quite enjoyable. After she finished getting all the pasta off of his face, she took another handkerchief out of her pocket and, after gently removing his pink cap, brushed all the crumbs out of his hair. Finally, she took the towel and dried his face with it, wiping away the last remnants of the incident.

Timmy smiled at his girlfriend, and murmured "Thank you, Tootie."

The young girl simply smiled at her boyfriend, choosing to sit next to him on the bed, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and said "Anytime, sweetie." Her face suddenly became serious as she turned his head to face her and asked "Now then, what happened today? What made you so upset that you didn't want to come to me?"

Timmy looked down and twiddled his thumbs. The truth was that he did want to tell her; he loved her and he wanted to tell her everything. But the embarrassment still held him back, keeping him paralyzed from letting out his emotions. "Timothy…" she began, causing the young boy to look up at her. "We're past keeping things from each other. I told you before that if you were hurting that I'd listen. I promise I won't laugh or anything like that, so please, " she implored, "please talk to me."

"Alright…" he relented, _maybe it'll be good to get this off my chest…_ He sighed and narrated "A couple of days ago, Trixie started noticing that I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. So she started attempting to get me interested in her again. I explained that I was in a happy relationship and that I didn't want to give that up." Timmy looked down for a moment,, then continued "My rejection really ticked her off; she got in my face and swore that she'd make me pay for rejecting her. Guess she really meant it…"

Tootie clenched her fists in anger; how dare Tang threaten her beloved like that. "Timmy, why didn't you come to me then and there? We could have prevented all of this…" _Why doesn't he talk to me about these things? Does he not trust me enough to help him…?_

She saw tears start to fall down his cheeks as he cried "I thought I could handle it on my own…I wanted to show that I could be a boyfriend that you could be proud of, not a crybaby who runs away when things get hard to deal with."

Tootie stared at him in shock as she thought _He bottled up his emotions, to make me proud? _Her eyes threatened to water. _As much as I appreciate that, I'd rather have the complete honesty instead…_ She knew that Timmy struggled with self-esteem, likely from daily beatings from Francis the bully, as well as being traumatized by repeatedly being babysat by her sister Vicky. She clenched her fist as she thought _I'm gonna help you overcome this Timmy, I promise_. She then unclenched her hand and wiped the tear tracks off his face with her thumb, causing Timmy to smile. She then embraced him right then and there, Timmy reciprocating the gesture, as well as silently pleading for comfort from his girlfriend. "Timmy…asking for help doesn't make you a crybaby. You could never be a crybaby. And I've always been proud of you, so NEVER be afraid to talk to me. I love you, Timothy Tiberius Turner." She held him tighter, trying to convey the degree that she loved him.

Timmy couldn't hold it in any longer; tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls, and he snuggled his head into his girlfriend's shoulder, crying his emotions out. As Tootie rubbed his back, he continued "And then today, I was going to eat my lunch when Trixie and her bodyguard blocked my path. I politely asked them to let me pass, but she just laughed. The next thing I knew, she took my lunch from me and slammed it in my face, and her bodyguard had thrown me in the garbage can!"

As he continued to cry, Tootie stayed silent, rubbing Timmy's back to help him through this, as well as processing what she just heard. She knew Trixie to be vain and stuck up, but even she didn't think that Trixie would stoop this low. Tootie tightened her grip on him, afraid to let him go. At last, his eyes ran out of tears, and his cries became soft whimpers. "Timmy…I am SO sorry that you had to endure that. But I promise, I'll help you get through this, and I'll always be there for you." She curled her right pinky around Timmy's as she finished "Promise."

The young boy smiled, both at the promise and at the somewhat cheesy gesture. "Thank you Tootie. And next time, I promise I'll come to you first!" He hugged her one last time before letting go. He looked out the window form the bed; to their surprise, it was already dusk. "Is it that late already?"

Tootie stood up and replied "It would seem so; well I should get going; I'm sure you have homework that you need to do…"

Timmy smiled and stood next to her. "Probably; but I'll see you at school tomorrow, and we can plot revenge on Trixie!"

Tootie watched her boyfriend smile one of those mischievous grins as she started to feel one coming as well. "Deal!" As she turned around to leave, timmy surprised her with a small kiss on her cheek. Blushing, she walked out, replying "Love you, Timmy!"

"Love you too, Tootie!" the young boy replied as he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes; a pure smile on his face. The young boy may have had it rough, but at least he could always count on Tootie to pick him up when he fell down.


End file.
